headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Comics/B
Ba'al-Hadad Ba'al-Hadad was an ancient, immortal warlock of the Annunaki active in the region of Gehenna circa 13,000 BCE. Gehenna was a charnal pit of evil where the refuse of humanity was buried and burned. A place of legendary unspeakable evil, the residents of Gehenna committed unholy atrocities in Ba'al's name. Ba'al led his followers through various perverse and hideous rituals, including drinking the blood of human beings. It is believed that God was so offended by the atrocities committed in Gehenna that he sent forth a proud warrior known as the Hand of God to stop him. The Hand of God slew Ba'al, but his inherent evil was so strong, that it literally spilled forth from his dead body and entered a glittering multi-faceted stone. Cut by his own followers, this enchanted rock became known as the Gehenna Stone. Ba'al's followers rebelled against the Hand of God, but the Hand of God persevered, splintering the Gehenna Stone into pieces with his sword. He then cast the fragments across the four corners of the globe, insuring that Ba'al's soul could never reconstitute itself. These fragments remained undiscovered for centuries and as such, Ba'al's evil remained dormant. Read more... Baticus Baticus is an ancient creature that belonged to a race know as the Darque Wurms. He was heir to the king of the wurms and was categorized as one of the Old Ones. Baticus led an attack against Vahla ha'nesh, which was the temple of a higher being named Illyria. Illyria defeated the wurms, and killed Baticus by impaling him with his own tentacles. She then resurrected Baticus for her own amusement, and kept him around as a pet. Thousands of years later, Baticus was reborn in the modern era thanks to the Mutari generator. Battletank-1 The Battletank-1 was a large, green-colored mecha armor that utilized ultraviolet radiation to power its thrusters and weaponry. The armor was charged via a manned orbital satellite, which also monitored the armor's systems. On December 31st, 1993. General Ramsey donned the Battletank-1 so he could do battle against the nihilistic undead teenager Evil Ernie. During their fight, he accidentally speared a pedestrian with a grappling line from the armor. He blasted Ernie several times with his arm cannon, which blew a hole into him, but Ernie's supernatural recuperative abilities allowed him to regenerate. Ernie latched onto one of the armor's boot thrusters, and Ramsey took off high into the air. The flames from the thruster caused Ernie to catch on fire, but he recuperated from this as well. Landing atop a building, Ernie threw the New Year's globe at Ramsey, knocking him off the roof and sending him plummeting to the ground. The armor suffered severe damage, which caused a feedback malfunction on the satellite. The malfunction caused extensive internal damage that shifted the satellite out of its orbit and it crashed back down to Earth in the center of Times Square. Buttons Marston Buttons Marston was a red-haired seven-year-old girl and the daughter of Elaine Marston. Buttons was attacked by Jack Russell during one of his werewolf phases, but fortunately emerged from the incident unscathed. She was taken to a hospital in Westwood for observation. British Boys The British Boys were a racist gang prowling the streets of London in the late eighties. They mainly committed acts of vandalism and moderate violence. Four of their members, Col, Keef, Kenny and Wayne, were eventually used by Nergal to create Ironfist the Avenger.